


Her Kind of Want

by ashtopop



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Desk Sex, F/M, Generic Sole Survivor, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtopop/pseuds/ashtopop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’d called it her civic duty, giving him an ironic salute before sinking to her knees. Heh, well, she was a lawyer—who was he to argue, anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Kind of Want

They should have known something was up by the unusually alert posture he’d taken. His pupils were blown wide, which could have been from his usual cocktail of chems, but who could really tell with a ghoul anyway? He cleared his throat as nimble fingers undid the buttons of his pants—thank the founding fathers loud zippers hadn’t existed in the good ol’ days—and shifted in his seat as they trailed up his exposed cock from under the desk.

He could feel her heat, her weight, on his knees, her damp breath on him. The tip of her tongue traced the vein on the underside of his cock and he inhaled sharply, yet nodded in greeting to Clair.

She’d called it her civic duty, giving him an ironic salute before sinking to her knees. Heh, well, she was a lawyer—who was he to argue, anyway? She must have heard footsteps on the landing, because she’d just gotten her hands on him when Fahrenheit announced the announced the Hotel Rexford gang, opening his door to them. She scooted under the desk, dragging his chair forward with her until she was safely hidden from view.

As Clair explained the situation, a customer unwilling to pay, Hancock lit a cigarette.

Just in case his attention might have been distracted, the woman under the desk drug her lip up the length of him, then brought the tip to her mouth, resuming her grip on the shaft. And she sucked, taking in as much of him as she could and her hand making up the difference. She set an even, languid pace that rolled through him in waves, her soft, nimble fingers coaxing him into response. Her other hand stroked up his leg and to his balls, cupping them as she bobbed on his cock. He gripped the edge of his desk hard and took in an uneven breath before covering it by promising to send the Neighborhood Watch the Hotel’s way. He could feel her eyes on him from under the desk even as his stayed glued on Clair, unwilling to reveal their game.

Her hand kept time with her mouth, heady and hot as she took him in and withdrew to place licks at random, tongue dragging across skin. He swallowed hard, thankful that Clair seemed to accept his judgment, and all but shooed her out of the office. 

“Anyone else?” he called to Fahrenheit through the door Clair closed when she left. Fahrenheit might have responded, but he didn’t hear, as the woman currently occupying his time had rubbed her chest against him.

Without warning, he slid his chair back, cigarette smashed into the ashtray at his elbow, pulling her up by under her arms. Her eyes were bright, but heavily lidded, and he kept his eyes on hers while his fingers worked at the clasp of her pants. She lifted her ass so he could slide them out from under her, leaving her poised on the edge of his desk like something out of his dreams.

She was ready for him. _So_ ready.He slid his thumb over her clit and she shuddered, panting. She leaned back and he followed, sinking into her slowly as he did. Her eyes slid shut as he fanned the spark within her, his arms coming around her even as she tried to support herself on his desk.

“ _Hancock_ ,” she groaned, when he had seated himself fully within her. He smirked, pushing back hair that had plastered to her face in the Boston summer heat, and then he _moved_. She threw a hand over her mouth as he pumped in and out, the delicious curve of him hitting deep inside her. He covered her body with his and, despite his warnings and worries, she loved the feel of his skin against hers—and _inside_ hers—raised and ridged in a way that only made her raise higher, faster.

Her whole body clenched, out of her control, and she threw her head back, fingers pressed into his skin as she fell over the precipice of orgasm. He pressed in again, once, twice, then followed her, flooding warmth making her arch her back farther, humming with contentment.

He pulled out, and couldn’t help but glance down at their handiwork when he did, searing the work of their mutual admiration onto his memory for days when she travelled without him.

“You have my vote,” she said, resting on her elbows, full, smooth lips tilted in a smirk, eyes still hooded with arousal. He lifted his hands to settle on her knees, tracing the outside of her thighs with his palms and letting them settle right above her ass.

He kissed the inside of her knee and she looked up at him in question, neck craned to see.

“Constituency services,” he murmured, trailing kisses and making a path with his tongue down her thigh.

**Author's Note:**

> I love my pirate bf so expect more of this, and also on [my tumblr](http://considermehacked.tumblr.com)


End file.
